Amourshipping: Ash is leaving Kalos What about Serena?
by Werty97
Summary: Ash is now leaving Kalos after winning the League. But Serena's feelings have not been confessed and she finds herself in struggle. The train is coming.. and there is no more time.


Yes, this was the end of Ash's journey in Kalos, after so much time travelling alongside Bonnie, Serena and Clemont, three friends that shared with him some great moments that none of them will ever forget.

But of course, there must be a reason for Ash to head back home, to Kanto, his home region. After striking again eight wins against gym leaders, the Kalos gym leaders this time, he got into the Kalos League. With the help of his Pokemon, especially his mega-evolved Greninja, but also with the support of his friends, Ash has won a League, finally.

Serena, the beautiful lady that followed Ash within Kalos, was very happy for him. But this did not last long.

Serena started her journey with Ash after seeing that brave young man on live TV trying to save a mind-controlled Garchomp on top of the Luminose City gym. That brave young man was no other but the little kid that offered his handkerchief to bandage her wound years ago at Professor Oak's Pokemon summer camp.

Since then, Serena aknowledged a complete new feeling, something different, that eventually she discovered that was called love. This is why she joined Ash, at his request. She wanted that too, and maybe she would have asked him if she can come along if Ash hadn't asked first.

So here she is now. In front of Ash's decision to leave, she still hasn't confessed her feelings. She was afraid of being rejected by the boy who she got attached to so much during their journey, by the boy who has even saved her life twice, endangering himself.

Serena was confused. She did not know if this was her mistake, for not having the courage to tell the boy she loves about her feelings, or it was Ash's mistake, for not being able at all to notice Serena's behaviour around him, the way she blushed, the way she talked to him, the way she looked in his eyes - telling a sincere ''I love you so much''.

One week after Ash has won the Kalos League, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and him were waiting in the train station of the Kalos capital. Ash needed to get to the airport where he got into Kalos from at first.

''Wow guys, I can't believe I finally made it!'', Ash said.

''You deserved it, Ash, you really did!'', cheered Bonnie.

''When should your train be here, Ash?'', asked Bonnie's big brother.

''Five more minutes, Clemont! At 6 PM''

Serena wasn't saying anything. She was just staring at the pavement, regretting she did not confess anything to Ash. She thought that maybe now it was too late, so she would better let him go, although she was not agreeing with this.

''There it comes!'', said Ash, pointing towards the train.

''Thank you guys for all your support, maybe I will come back sometime! Bonnie, Clemont, you take care of yourselves! I am sure that the Luminose gym is on such good hands now that I met you!''

Ash approached Serena.

''Serena, you backed me up all this time and cheered me up so I could achieve my final goal. You are not far away from yours, please promise me that you will fulfil it too!", said Ash to Serena, smiling.

''I promise... Ash.'', replied Serena, looking in his eyes with a sparkle in hers.

The train was stopped for about 1 minute now and the last calls for the passangers to get in were being made.

''I have to go now!", said Ash.

''WAIT, Ash!'', yelled Serena towards the boy in blue who was 5 meters away already.

''Take this, please! Promise me that.. you will never forget me!'', said Serena, taking the blue ribbon attached to her chest and handing it to Ash, witht he same sparkle in her eyes.

''I will never forget you, Serena!'', said Ash, grabbing it, and looking into her eyes. This time, different from all the other times he looked in her eyes. He was able to see that sparkle.

Ash had no choice but to run towards the train now, as it was about to set off. But as he was running, Serena's image was still in his head. What was the sparkle in Serena's eyes all about? As he entered the train, he was able to hear the beggining of someone's crying, then the doors were closed and the train set off.

It was Serena crying.

''Serena.. why didn't you tell him anything?, asked Clemont.

Even Clemont has aknowledged Serena's crush on Ash. The signs were obvious, but because of some reason, Ash was blinded. Maybe it was the concentration on winning the League. Noone will really know.

''I wanted, Clemont! But I just can't.. I love him, but he can't see it, he can't feel it!'', replied Serena, still crying.

''Dear Serena...'', said Bonnie, worried about her friend.

''I was never brave enough to confess my feelings towards him, I am the one who is guilty!''

Meanwhile, in the train, Ash sat down, with Serena's strange facial expression blocked into his view, having that sparkle in her eyes. He looked down at the blue ribbon that he gave her as a present under that enormous tree.

''She said... Thank you, Ash. I'll always treasure it!. Why did she give it back to me if she said that she will always treasure it? Why would she treasure it after all? It was a ribbon that I won and I gave to her, I hadn't even bought it myself...''.

This was Ash speaking to himself in his thoughts. He was confused. What did that mean?

Then, flashbacks got into his mind. He remembered the way he helped Serena and hugged her back in the summer camp. He rememberd all the good time he had alongisde her. Then he started analizing every bit of it.

''Why was Serena acting so strange around me? Wait.. she acted even stranger when I left now.''

Serena's blushing, way of talking and acting with has all came up into his mind. An avalanche of thoughts and feelings invaded Ash.

His eyes opened suddenly even more, his jaw slipped down and left an opening to his mouth.

At that moment, he realised.

Bonnie and Clemont were still trying to cheer up Serena. She was obviously depressed by her loss. In her view, it was a loss of her soul, which she realised more and more as the minutes were passing since Ash left.

''Come on, Serena, cheer up. We are sorry to, we should have helped you let Ash know about it in some way!''

''No.. if neither me could tell him or him could realise it, that is it. Come on, Fennekin, lets head back home''

''Fenn...'', replied Fennekin, aknowledging its trainer's feelings.

30 minutes have passed his Ash's departure. During that time, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont sat down on a bench. The sibilings have never seen Serena this way. She really loved Ash, and it was very hard for her to see him leaving like this. She thought he shared her feelings, deeply inside his heart. But she realised it wasn't meant to be like that.

A beautiful sunset was showing off in the sky. As Serena was sitting on the bench alongisde the sibilings, staring straight without being aware of what is actually in front of her, her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the station manager: ''The last train arriving to our station today will be here in 10 seconds.''

She saw the train stopping, now drawing her attention towards it. The sun was setting down right behind the train. As the doors of the wagon in front of her opened, she was able to see the black outline of a well known body shape.

The sibilings were not attentive and they just noticed Serena getting up on her feet.

''Serena...? What's the matter"?, asked Bonnie.

Serena did not answer. As Bonnie was talking, Serena was already running towards the outlined body that came out out of the train.

That person was also running towards her. It was Ash. As soon as they got close to each other, they hugged passionately.

Both of them were crying now, but those were tears of joy.

''I'm sorry it took me so long to realise, Serena!'', said Ash, still dropping tears of joy.

''Oh, Ash. I always loved you so much.. I was just afraid of telling it to you!'', replied Serena, dropping the same kind of tears as Ash.

Ash quickly grabbed the blue ribbon from his pocket and tied it up back on Serena's skirt, on her chest.

''You'll never be needed to hand me this ribbon again, I promise, Serena!'', said Ash.

Clemont and Bonnie were both watching this scene, speechless, after recognizing Ash. Both of the felt joy in their hearts for the two who now shared the same feeling: love.

As he finished tying the blue ribbon, Ash and Serena kissed passionate, not letting each other go out of that special bond that was born that day.

* * *

 **The author's notes:** First of all, thank you for reading this until the end. I am a ardent amourshipper, and **I have to confess that I wrote this story with tears in my eyes.**

Yes, I was dropping tears as I was writing this story. I am a sentimental guy, of course, but I got attached so much to those two characters, that I can't see amourshipping going in a bad direction. Pokemon XY cannot end without Ash and Serena being together, it just can't!

I would also love to see them together, as a couple, travelling to a new region. Some may say that I ask too much from the series, well, one can hope.

 **Thank you for taking your time, I hoped you enjoyed the story. Please leave me some feeback as a review, it would be very appreciated!**


End file.
